


Sleepovers

by Heartfiliadaydream



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, and the little princesses trying to get their idiot brothers together, basically senseless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartfiliadaydream/pseuds/Heartfiliadaydream
Summary: Takumi cannot sleep with Sakura and Elise chatting away until the wee hours of the morning, so Leo offers to let him crash in his room, resulting in a series of sleepovers in order to get a good nights rest.





	

Shortly after Corrin had taken the throne in Valla, Leo found himself spending much more time that he had thought with the Hoshidan royal family. He assumed that they would stay in contact after the war, spending time trying to rebuild their kingdoms alliances, but he never would have guessed that he would be spending most of his time in Valla with his sister Elise as well as the Hoshidan Royals Takumi and Sakura. 

Xander had stayed in Nohr to rule with Camilla helping, and he had been informed that Ryoma and Hinoka had done the same, leaving the younger siblings as a means to convey their ideas to the new Queen of Valla. 

He hadn’t thought it was going to be a problem when Xander had initially told him that’s where he was headed, but he was soon mistaken as he remembered the feelings for the younger prince of Hoshido he had developed during their time fighting alongside Corrin. 

He didn’t know if Takumi held the same feelings for him but with how close they had become during their time together, he had hopes that it was the case. Those hopes mainly came from Elise passing along a conversation she’d had with Sakura. The princess stated her older brother had been spending a lot of time glancing at the chessboard Leo had given him and sighing sadly during their brief time apart after the war. 

Unfortunately, his relief over hearing that Takumi might have missed him too gave Elise some awful material to tease him with.

“Leo, do you liiiiike him?” she had said with a wink. 

“Elise, we are good friends. I suppose you could call us best friends if you wish, and I just missed my friend,” he had replied, knowing all the while that he was lying through his teeth. 

She had simply twirled on her heel and headed back towards the Hoshidan princess calling back from over her shoulder, “whatever you say big brother!”

He rolled his eyes at the memory before he stepped into the main hall where breakfast was being served, and sucked in a sharp breath when he noticed who was sitting at the table. Seeing the archer at the table wasn’t a new thing, but even after their time spent with each other in close quarters at camp, Leo was not prepared for the sight that was before him. 

Takumi looked like he had literally rolled out of bed to the table. The normally put together prince had his hair down and likely unbrushed and was wearing what Leo could only describe as a massively oversized nightshirt, unsure of whether that was normal Hoshidan nightwear. All in all, Leo thought he looked incredibly adorable.

Composing himself quickly, he walked over and sat down at the table. “Good morning Takumi.”

“Mornin’,” Takumi mumbled back, taking another bite of his rice (which Leo would forever find odd that the Hoshidans ate it at practically every meal). 

A butler placed a plate with toast, eggs, bacon and grilled tomatoes (a typical Nohrian breakfast) in front of him and he graciously dug in, all the while aware of Takumi’s presence.

After a few bites of his food Leo asked, “how was your sleep?”

Takumi huffed and pushed a stray hair behind his ear. “Not great. Elise and Sakura had a sleepover last night and weren’t exactly quiet. Did you not hear them?”

“Not really, I suppose my room is better soundproofed than yours.”

“Lucky you. They were laughing and squealing until much too late, and I couldn’t sleep properly after they finally quieted down.”

“If you want, you can come sleep in my room if they do it again,” Leo told him, the implications his words might have not hitting him until there was a moment of silence in the hall. 

He looked up and Takumi’s mouth was gaping at him. “Because it’s quieter!” he said quickly - and probably too loudly. “My room is further down the hall and I can’t hear them so you can bring your tatami bed thing over and set it up on my floor.”

Takumi finally regained brain function enough to speak and replied, “thanks Leo, I really appreciate it. I expect last night won’t be their last sleepover.”

“Not if Elise has anything to say about it.”

Takumi snorted in response and the two of them went back to eating their breakfast.

 

Later that night, Leo had set himself up in the Vallite castle library, reading about their history when he heard shuffling coming from the entrance. Looking up, he saw Takumi standing there, looking much as he had that morning at breakfast, and holding a wrapped up tatami mattress under his arms. 

Raising an eyebrow at the archer, Leo asked, “I take it Elise coerced Sakura into another sleepover?”

Takumi nodded. “You weren’t in your room so I figured I’d find you here and let you know I’m taking you up on that offer. I don’t understand why they can’t sleep over in Elise’s room…”

“Because Elise is more likely to convince Sakura to let her stay than to get your sister to sleep in her room,” he replied and blew out the candle he had been using to read with and gestured for Takumi to follow him. “Come on, let’s go back to my room.”

“You don’t have to come back right now if you want to keep reading. I was just letting you know so you didn’t freak out when you got back.”

“I should be going to sleep soon too or I’ll look like you did this morning,” Leo said smirking. 

“Hey!” Takumi said, glaring at the mage. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Leo just shook his head before they reached the door to his room. He opened it and moved a few things to make room for Takumi to set up. 

“You know, I really appreciate the things that Corrin does to make everything seem more at home for us. Between the food and the way the rooms are set up, I don’t feel so homesick,” Takumi said as he spread out his bed.

“I know what you mean. It’s all the comforts of home with the new sights of a vacation.”

“If only there was no work to be done like a vacation.”

The two princes laughed and Leo remembered why he had missed being with Takumi so much. Things were easy and fun when he was around. 

Then he realized he needed to get changed for bed since he had been in the library since dinner time. Takumi was oblivious to this as he fluffed his pillow and sat on top of his covers, looking around at the room. 

Leo coughed awkwardly and picked up his night clothes. “Would you mind turning around?” 

He could see the flush in Takumi’s face before the archer turned around and played with the ends of his hair. Turning himself, Leo tried to make quick work of changing, putting on a nightshirt and a pair of loose leggings. 

“Alright, I’m all ready for bed,” Leo stated, signaling that Takumi didn’t have to look away anymore. The two of them crawled under their covers and Leo blew out the candle that was lighting the room leaving only the moonlight streaming in as a light source. 

Leo peeked over the side of his bed to see Takumi staring up at the ceiling, eyes closed and looking ethereal with the moon lighting up his features and shining in his hair. 

Leo’s last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were of him being able to see that every night.

 

The following week, Leo found Takumi sleeping in his room more often than not. He wasn’t even sure if Elise had continued to sleep over with Sakura or not, but he wasn’t complaining. They had talked well into the night a few times and woken up feeling just as groggy and sleep deprived as if the girls had been keeping them up all night had they been in Takumi’s room. 

Clearly Elise had taken notice.

“Good morning big brother! Did you have a good night?” she asked with a wink.

Leo glared at her. “I’m too tired for whatever you look like you’ve got planned. Now if you’ll excuse me, I am going to the library to read before the meeting with Corrin we have this afternoon.”

“Wait! I have a serious question though. I really do want to know how things are going.”

Leo was taken aback by her sincerity. Not that his younger sister wasn’t a sincere person but she rarely took such serious interest in these matters. 

“Things are going well I think. I don’t know the true extent of his feelings for me but… I’m happy enough the way things are.”

Elise grinned and wrapped her arms tightly around her brother. “I’m really happy for you. Honestly.”

“Thank you Elise. I appreciate it. That being said, I hope you aren’t keeping Princess Sakura up too late at night for my sake.”

“Oh she doesn’t care. She wants you two together just as much as me, so we just have mid-afternoon naps to make up for the lack of sleep at nighttime.”

Leo watched as his sister skipped away, jaw dropping before he shook his head and turned to go to the library.

When he got there however, he found that his favorite couch was taken by a sleeping Takumi, a book on magic open on his chest moving up and down with each breath he took. 

Leo smiled fondly and lifted the book to place it on the table next to the sofa, but the sleeping figure stirred when the weight from his chest was removed.

Rubbing his eyes sleepily Takumi said, “Leo?”

“You can stay asleep you know. We were up pretty late.”

Sitting up, Takumi replied, “No no, I shouldn’t be sleeping. I really wanted to read more of this before we have to meet with Corrin later. My Fujin Yumi runs on magic so I thought if I practiced more I could make it stronger. Not that it’s as necessary anymore since there’s no war, but it’s always helpful to know more.”

“I could help you with that,” Leo said. “I mainly studied magic since I did not have the same…  _ affinity _ for swordsmanship as my brother did.”

Takumi smiled and nodded his head. “That would be amazing Leo! Thank you.”

Leo’s cheeks went pink. “That means you can go back to your nap if you’d like. Elise just informed me that the reason her and Sakura aren’t constantly tired is because they’ve been taking afternoon naps themselves.”

“I wouldn’t want to take up the entire couch. I know this is where you like to sit sometimes too.”

Thinking about it, Leo sat himself down on the end of the couch that Takumi had previously had his head, then gestured to his lap. Takumi’s eyes fell from Leo’s face to his lap then straight to the floor. His face burned, but he laid back down where he had been before, head no longer on the cushions of the couch, but resting on Leo’s legs. 

Leo tried not to stare down at the man on his lap, and instead attempted to focus on his book, but while he was reading the words on the page individually, his mind was not making sense of them and was instead focused on the warm weight on him. In his peripheral he could make out Takumi attempting to close his eyes, but they were not relaxed like he was trying to sleep. Leo propped the book he held into a single hand and used the other to stroke Takumi’s head. He felt him tense, but soon he could feel the muscles relax and his breathing was a little less uneven. Within minutes, Takumi had fallen asleep in his lap and Leo couldn’t help but smile fondly down at him. 

 

Four days later, the princes were practicing in the outer courtyard of the castle, just on the edge of some trees.  

“So the basic premise of this type of magic is better suited for trying to get close to your enemy. You strike them with it and it stuns them, giving you time to get close and use a weapon to finish them off quickly. Not the cleanest of methods but the stunning spell is useful in its own right, especially if you’re trying to flee,” Leo explained. 

“I think I’ve got it. So first I have to gather the magic in my hands, letting it flow into the tome… feels the same as with my Fujin Yumi. Next, I use that magic to activate the runes and… gah!” Takumi cried, the tome flying out of his hands and pushing him backwards onto the ground. “Damn it all! We’ve been at this for hours and the best I can do is use magic as a torch. I’ll never need to bring a candle to see in the dark again, just amazing.”

Leo sighed. Takumi was getting beyond frustrated and soon even the simplest of magic was going to backfire on him. “Let’s take a break and get lunch. Maybe a nap too, given how late we were up going over this last night.”

Takumi had to agree. He was hungry and tired and it was becoming harder to concentrate with Leo around. After spending so much time together, old feelings were resurfacing and after the library thing… he couldn’t keep it together properly and not being able to do this in front of Leo only served to frustrate him further. 

The biggest problem was that Takumi wasn’t fully sure if Leo felt the same way. Sakura had assured him that Elise told her all about how much Leo missed him during their time apart, and definitely reciprocated his feelings, but he was still too scared to make a move on the off chance they were wrong. 

“Alright, lunch and then maybe a nap. The one I took the other day really helped with how tired I was.”

They ate lunch quietly until Elise and Sakura came in chattering, giggling when they noticed their brothers sitting together. 

“Either leave or sit and eat, don’t continue gawking and giggling like that,” Leo told them sternly. 

They listened to him and sat down, watching their brothers eat quietly, all the while the two boys glancing up at each other while the other one wasn’t looking. 

Elise could barely take the tension between the two. Leaning over to Sakura she whispered, “I’m going to do it. I’m just going to tell them.”

Sakura looked alarmed. “You can’t! What if they don’t believe you? We’ve got to let them figure it out on their own,” she whispered back. 

“I have to,” was Elise’s reply. Standing up she said, “Listen you two, you both-” but she was cut off by Corrin entering the room.

“Oh good! You’re all here. We can all eat together!” she said cheerily. 

Elise frowned. “Corrin, I was about to say something important.”

“I’m sorry Elise. Please continue,” Corrin said sitting down.

“As I was saying to our dear brothers here, you both need to get your act together. Leo, Takumi likes you.” Leo went pink and tried to stutter out a reply but was shushed by his sister. Turning to Takumi, who was redder than a tomato she said, “and Takumi, Leo likes you as well. In more than a friend way. He told me himself.”

Corrin looked surprised by this outburst from her sister. “Wait… you mean they didn’t know?”

All eyes turned to her when she spoke. Shrugging she explained, “I just assumed they were already together and just hadn’t told me yet,” then went on eating like nothing had happened. 

Leo tried to keep his composure, but knew his face was betraying him. Before he could say anything, a red faced Takumi stood and walked out of the dining room, way more calmly than they would have expected him to. Glaring at Elise who shrunk under his gaze, he left to follow and make sure Takumi was alright. Not seeing him in the hallway, Leo went searching for him in the areas he might have gone.

Not finding him in the library or either bedrooms, he left to check outside and found Takumi back practicing magic again. Before announcing his presence, Leo waited to see what he would do. The  _ news _ they’d just gotten might be why he’d had trouble concentrating before. 

Apparently his hunch was right as he watched Takumi perform a near perfect fire spell without much trouble. 

“Did you want to try the stun spell again?” Leo stepped out and asked.

Takumi stiffened and turned to look at him. “Alright. But fight back. I think it will be easier that way.”

Leo pulled out a basic tome from the pile they’d brought out earlier and fired off a lightning spell that landed at Takumi’s feet, leaving a small scorch mark on the ground. Takumi scowled and fired another fireball in retaliation.

“Stunning spell Prince Takumi, you’re supposed be trying to stun me!” Leo called out. 

While dodging lightning spells, Takumi focused on the spell, using his earlier embarrassment and anger to try and get it right. 

“Ha!” Takumi shouted as he sent the spell to Leo, hitting him square in the chest. Leo froze mid spell, lightning fizzling out from his fingertips. 

“I did it!” he shouted and Leo unfroze a moment later.

“We need to work on it so it lasts longer, but yes, you did it. Good job.”

Smiling in triumph, Takumi took a few steps closer to Leo. Leo eyed him warily and gasped when Takumi shot another stun spell at point blank, knocking him against a nearby tree with the force. Swiftly, Takumi picked up a stick from the ground and was in front of Leo, holding it against his throat as a pretend dagger. 

When he unfroze again, Leo gulped.

“So is this about what it would be like in combat?”

Leo’s eyes flickered down to Takumi’s, then he replied, “more or less, but in combat you’d have a real blade.”

His eyes on Takumi’s lips did not go unnoticed, and he subconsciously licked them suddenly feeling very thirsty. 

“To hell with it,” he muttered and pressed his lips against Leo’s, throwing the stick to the side. Leo gave a muffled noise of surprise causing Takumi to move back. After his initial shock wore off, Leo grabbed the front of Takumi’s shirt and pulled him back into a kiss, bringing their bodies as close together as possible. 

Takumi smelled like fire and magic, and faintly like bow string wax. His lips were softer than he’d expected and he couldn’t help but nibble at the bottom one just a little, causing Takumi to groan and thread his fingers through Leo’s hair. 

They pulled apart after a moment, both of them breathing heavily. 

When he’d caught his breath, Leo said, “at least now Corrin isn’t wrong in thinking we’re together without telling her. If you want to be together that is.”

Takumi’s answer was to lean forward and kiss him again. Afterwards he replied, “I do want to be together.”

“How long do you think we should wait to tell them?” Leo asked with a smirk.

“Let’s wait until Elise is about to burst. Not to be mean to her, but I think she’ll try and push us together after earlier and her attempts will be fun to watch.”

“It does sound pretty amusing. Let’s tell Corrin though. You know she loves a good secret.”

“Fair enough. Now I think I’m actually going to have that nap. Care to join?”

“As if you even have to ask.”


End file.
